It Was A Monday Much Like Any Other Monday
by Silver and The BatThing
Summary: How long has it been since we gave you chapter two? That matters not, we now have chapter three, you get to see the turn out with Tim Drake's career day. Not sure if there is more coming, reveiw and tell us what you think!
1. Chapter One

It Was A Monday Much Like Any Other Monday:  
  
It was a Monday much like any other Monday, except this particular Monday was worse. At least it was for Tim Drake, current boy wonder. Yes, this Monday was even worse than last Monday when he had to go up in front of the entire math class and try to solve a problem he didn't understand. (Truth be told, he wouldn't have understood ANY math problem. but I digress.) No, this Monday was much worse. It was career day.  
  
"Dick, be a pal and call the school, tell 'em I'm sick?" Tim buttered his toast.  
  
"Test? And you realize I'm just going to say no - I'm not even your guardian. I don't even know why I'm here."  
  
"It's career day."  
  
"So?" After a moment, "UM.are you making that into a sandwich?" Dick motioned towards the two buttered pieces of toast.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What? I always eat my toasts together. Doesn't everyone?." No response. "I didn't want one slice to get cold while I ate the other! Besides, it's psychologically more filling to go double. It's perfectly logical."  
  
"Whatever." Indifferent, having moved on.  
  
"It wouldn't be toast if it wasn't toasty when you eat it." Tim spoke wisely.  
  
"1) That strange, irrelevant statement is just that - irrelevant. 2) It's not even toast anymore - it's a sandwich!"  
  
"Toasted Tomato - oh wait, shut up."  
  
"Toasted Tomato SANDWICH."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Alfred entered, "Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe it is time for Master Tim to leave for school."  
  
"AH! Career Day! Alfred - call the school!"  
  
"Come, Master Tim, the engine's running." Alfred was pleasant, putting the boy's coat on for him.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Listen up, class - Bobby, stop that! - Recall Friday, people, you handed in a slip listing the top three jobs you'd like to shadow today. Without further adieu, your going to be assigned to one of those jobs and you'll be on site within the hour. as we discussed on Friday. Who remembers Friday?" Silence. Mr. Bauder, a tell-it-like-it-is teacher, handed all the students a paper that had the job, the person, the days tasks and the necessary materials listed. "Any questions?"  
  
Tim looked at his paper and automatically rose his hand, his attitude full force. Before Bauder could even call on him, he was squawking. "Why am I shadowing a councilman?! I did NOT put councilman on my list."  
  
"No, you didn't." Bauder was blunt. "You put down: President of the Universe, super-hero, and Ice Cream Taster-Person-Guy ."  
  
"So."  
  
"I chose for you."  
  
"Come on, this town is crawling with super heroes!"  
  
"Actually, it was the ice cream thing that ticked me off. I mean, you actually put 'Taster-Person-Guy', Good Lord, child-"  
  
"What, it was too hard to use the bat-signal?"  
  
"Just read your sheet."  
  
Tim looked down at his sheet once more, as if expecting there to be some other job. His brow furrowed and he looked at the name. "Arthur Reeves. so, I get to be your shadow."  
  
Tim shuffled his feet as he looked around at the room. He sat in the middle of a huge office. 'S'not as big as Bruce's but.it's still huge.' Tim thought as he squirmed in the over sized chair in the corner of the room. 'Out of all the things for me to get, out of all the jobs I get a councilman. I hate councilmen! His black eyes wandered around, then rested on the man who spoke on the phone in a loud voice.  
  
"I don't care how you do it, just get me tell her not to freak about such a thing, if she does, no one will believe her!" Reeves hissed into the phone, his eyes switching over to where Tim sat. "Listen, just tell her to do that, ok? I have things to do before this day ends, and to make matters worse my wife signed me up to help the youth for their: Career Day.. Just make sure she understands. Ok, you do that."  
  
Reeves hung up the phone, almost with a slam, taking no notice of Tim as he straightened his tie and glanced at his watch. He glared at it, angry at what he read.  
  
"I have a meeting to attend, you are supposed to shadow me all day? Is that what I heard?" Arthur demanded as he shook his head.  
  
"Yessir." Tim replied as he nodded dryly.  
  
"What's your name again?"  
  
Tim got to his feet as Reeves started out of the room. "Tim Drake."  
  
Reeves turned his head, looking him over, as if for the first time. "Drake? As in Bruce Wayne's ward?"  
  
Tim tightened his jaw and nodded strongly. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
Reeves shook his head, grumbling a few choice words as he hurried down the hall. "I've met Wayne a few times." And that was that.  
  
Tim studied the figure before him with a critical eye. The man seemed to walk with a stiff stride, and a cautious mind. 'God, I don't want to come at all, and when I do come I get Mr. Ray Of Sun Shine.' Tim hissed to himself.  
  
The two walked down the hall, headed into an elevator, climbed a few stairs, then pushed into some meeting room where more happy council people sat, looking at their watches and muttering at the late appearance of Reeves.  
  
"Sorry about arriving late, I had a little something to take care of." Reeves said in a monotone with a sly smile that made Tim's stomach jolt. "Let's get started shall we?"  
  
A plump man who sat at the head shook his head and shuffled a few papers with his large fingers that seemed to get in the way more than help. He sniffed and nodded. "Who is your honorable guest Mr. Reeves?"  
  
Tim licked his lips as all the eyes in the room turned to study him, some glaring and others smiling.  
  
"This is Todd Drake, he-."  
  
"Tim Drake sir." Tim muttered as he tried to manage a smile.  
"Fine, this is Tim Drake, his school is having a Career Day where their students learn from people they want to grow up and be like, am I correct TIM?"  
  
Tim cleared his throat. "Yeah, close enough."  
  
The man smiled. "So, you want to be a councilman do you?" He laughed and nodded his head. "Very good, well, you work hard, give a few glares and break promises, then you'll grow up to be like Reeves all right."  
  
The whole group chuckled lively.  
  
"Haha, oh, very good." Reeves growled, glaring at Tim as if it was his fault.  
  
"Yeah, just what I want. grow up to be a councilman." Tim muttered as he crossed his arms, feeling uneasy as he tried his best to gain a comfortable position. 'Yea me!'  
  
He squirmed in the chair again, and thought about all the things he COULD be doing. Such things as..sleeping in math class, skipping math class or being sent to the principles office for having an attitude in math class. He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. He felt like he had been in there for an eternity, when in truth it had only been ten minutes. He figured it would benefit him to listen to the meeting, since he would have to write an essay on all he had learned from this experience.  
  
".Any objections.questions.no? Good. Moving on. now concerning Bill 72."  
  
That snippet of meeting lost Tim immediately. He had no clue what they were talking about, and didn't feel he had the energy to try to understand. 72 Bills? Bills as in person or Bills as in.phone, hydro.? He decided neither made sense thus deciding he wasn't going to pay attention anymore. Who cared what a city council did anyway? It didn't affect him, so he certainly didn't. They could talk about 72 bills all they wanted. He was going to sleep.  
  
The meeting was over and Arthur was packing up his briefcase before he noticed - and remembered - the sleeping boy he had brought with him. He almost couldn't believe this kid! The kid wanted to be a councilman, made him take the kid around with him everywhere, ruined HIS day, and then falls asleep? Arthur slammed his briefcase closed as hard as it would allow, waking the boy. The child was a bit confused at first before he clued in to where he was.  
  
"Sleep well?" Arthur asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Rhetorical question. Now, come along - we still have lots to do." Arthur sounded even more annoyed with the boy. He headed for the door, while running a hand over his slick black hair.  
  
"You know, you're not very friendly." Tim followed. No reply came from the councilman so he huffed, and felt his boredom growing. Deciding that he didn't wish to be bored all day, he would make this day fun. For himself at least. There was only one way Tim could have fun in this situation. Screw best behavior. Hello delinquency!  
  
Monkey-See, Monkey-Do. It had come to this. Hours of this. Arthur wanted to screech, but as always, remained his cool, collected self. Tim Drake was taking the term "job shadowing" far too literally. "Can you please stop mocking me now? . Yes, I have peripheral vision."  
  
Tim stopped mimicking him mockingly and pushed his rolling chair out fast and hard again, finishing in a much spinning.  
  
"I just have to finish this paper work and then we can hit the streets."  
  
Tim froze. In the Wayne household "hit the streets" meant jumping into your suit and fighting crime. He doubted the councilman meant anything so cool. Tim pulled up a chair to Arthur's desk on the opposite side of Arthur and reached for some blank paper. Picking through the collection of pens Arthur had on his desk he picked the inkiest one, and began to draw on the paper. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but decided since it was keeping the boy quiet, he wasn't going to object.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Reeves signed his last paper. Sighing, he set his pen down and looked over all his completed work. and people said politicians were useless. Well, maybe the others were - he had so much because he was covering their asses. He filed the papers carelessly, feeling tired. almost old. It hadn't always been like this. Lord, he was tired - he hide the lines under his eyes very well. This life was running him into the ground-  
  
"Finished, kid, we can finally-" He froze, glancing up and staring straight at the picture Tim was presenting. Smiling, the boy held a disturbing, inky image of psychotically terrifying dino-bird eating a man with glasses. An arrow pointed to the man from the word "mayor". Outside, Arthur pretended not to care.but actually. inside he thought it was great, just great. Not for the artwork, no, no - the Mayor Hill slam. He was so sick of kissing ass. How many more years would he have to kiss that man's shadow before HE'D run Gotham. Arthur Reeves wanted, and had always wanted, to be Mayor.  
  
"Come on." Arthur spoke absently, "Lunch is on me." Slipping into his trench coat and grabbing his briefcase, Reeves hit the lights and Tim was surprised - the room had been so dim he hadn't realized lights had been on at all. Dark room, dark guy.  
  
As he locked the door, Tim was eager - "MacDonalds?"  
  
Arthur's expression, a half smile, froze on his face. JOY. 


	2. Chapter Two

Here it is you guys! The next chapter to our lovely FanFiction! We would like to thank one person real fast, and that would be Tabby J. Skylark. She has helped us along a lot, so she had a part in this FanFiction!  
  
The story still is not done, but it will be in due time. We know! We all dread that day! Heh, so sit back, relax, and enjoy what we wrote for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So." Arthur began, his head cocking towards Tim, yet allowing an eye tow watch the busy road. "You like fast food."  
  
Tim smiled, nodding, then catching himself. "Do you?"  
  
'This is what I get for asking and trying to make conversation!' Reeves grumbled to himself, not smiling at the boy's innocent expression. "No."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
'Sorry? That was all I get in reply?' "Yes, well. I am sure you must not get to go out a lot when it comes to living in that huge manor all alone." He hoped to hear something that could lead him to hate Mr. Bruce Wayne all the more. But instead he got:  
  
"Actually I get it every now and then. whenever I can get Bruce 'er Dick to take me."  
  
Reeves gave a salty smile and glared out the window. "How is Bruce doing? I haven't heard of him in a long while."  
  
"Oh, you must not read magazines much."  
  
Reeves chewed on the side of his cheek, shrugging. "I must read the wrong ones. I don't read Playboy you know."  
  
Tim shrugged, looking at Reeves. "That's not what your third drawer in your desk would say."  
  
"You went through my personals?!"  
  
"That one time when you left me all alone to take a call from that one person. I was bored."  
  
"You are. that one person was. oh never mind, the whole point is that you shouldn't go through people's drawers."  
  
Tim smiled innocently, playing with Reeves patience. "I'm sure that piece of advice will come in hand.hey this isn't McDonalds!"  
  
"No, this is my bank, I need money before I can go anywhere."  
  
Tim jerked his jaw, creating a loud 'pop'. "Oh, why don't you have a wallet?"  
  
Reeves ignore the question, opening the door to his car and sliding out, watching from the corner of his eye as Tim followed behind. The kid was a kid, and Reeves didn't like that.  
  
They entered the bank, and it seemed almost instantly that the whole service went working for Reeves. There smiles wide and fake, knowing that Reeves was a powerful man who could cost them their jobs.  
  
"Hello Mr. Reeves, welcome back!" A woman let out as she looked at the man with respect. "What can we do for you today?"  
  
The man nodded, placing a fist on the counter. "I need-."  
  
"Hold it UP!"  
  
Tim jerked around, seeing a man holding a gun loosely in his hand, obviously not used to the weapon.  
  
"I want to see some money now, I don't care who is doing what, and who is who, I want it fast and now. Hey! Away from the phone lady! Lets have everyone drop to the ground and be good for me!"  
  
Tim watched as many people fell, bowing before the man. In fear, and the boy didn't like it at all.  
  
"Now wait a moment, you can't-. "Reeves began as he made a quick step forward.  
  
The man aimed at him and nodded. "Oh yes I can, get down damn it, before I put a bullet through that thick head of yours!"  
  
Reeves shook his head, moving again.  
  
Tim leapt forward as the man holding the gun twitched towards the trigger. "Get DOWN Reeves!" The two hit the ground hard, and Tim felt Reeves elbow catch him in the eye just a shot rang out.  
  
"Lucky old man, I suggest you take the kid's advice and stay on the ground!"  
  
Tim looked up, eyes tight. He could hear sirens, and the man flinched, running to the doors and locking them, turning towards the crowd. "I mean it, give me the money or. Mr. Stupid here dies!" He jerked his guns towards where Reeves and Tim sat.  
  
The woman at the front desk nodded, turning to the safe with out a word. She began to open it and shivered from fear, he fingers moving uneasily as they smoothes across the dial.  
  
Tim looked around, seeing flashing lights from down the street. Someone had made the call, and now.  
  
The man saw the lights and heard the sirens, his face tightened and he moved his gun around, pointing it at different people. "Who did it? Who called them police?!"  
  
Tim said nothing as he moved a finger across his watch, pressing lightly on a small button, contacting the Batcave with just a tap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur sighed and looked at his shoes. His nice expensive Italian shoes which were now on the bank robbers feet. The guy was also wearing a ball cap, shirt and necklaces from various hostages around the room. That's right, the man turned his heist into a hostage situation. The cops showed up and he told them point blank if he got what he wanted no one got hurt. Arthur, unfortunately, was first in line to die, should negotiations go sour.  
  
Reeves figured the boy was terrified. What child wouldn't be? A man with a gun was screaming and threatening their lives! He glanced at Tim and saw not a trace of fear. Maybe he was in shock. No, he appeared to be off in his own little world, happy. Wow. Perhaps some kids were just too immature or desensitized - some were probably just stupid.  
  
Tim was remembering his favourite episodes of "Loony Tunes". He almost burst out laughing, just thinking about Daffy and Bugs in all their best scenes. He hoped he'd be home in time to see another hour of Bugs Bunny and Tweety. He'd be so peeved if this guy made him miss it. But Tim figured Batman would be in there at any moment and he'd be on his way to McDonalds.hopefully Arthur would still buy him food - he was hungry! He looked at Arthur and began to wonder what the moody man was thinking. Probably about "Law and Order". He seemed like a die hard "Law and Order" type. Ya. Former lawyer, serious, intelligent. Definitely "Law and Order".  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tim asked bluntly.  
  
Arthur didn't answer, staring at his sock feet. He wasn't going to get a bullet in the skull for whispering to this kid. Besides, how would 'analyzing your odd response to this horrible situation' sound? No. his eyes were down.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tim repeated.  
  
"Not dying." Arthur answered quietly, as though he hadn't spoken.  
  
"That it? I'm thinking about Loony Toons."  
  
"Hey!" The robber yelled, holding a gun to Arthur. "I said no talking! Everybody stay quiet!"  
  
"What are YOU thinking about?" Tim asked the hostile man.  
  
"Icing this jerk." He glared at Arthur.  
  
Arthur's world was blurring. Sweating, he couldn't breath.  
  
"If you were a Loony Tune, you'd be all 'Doy duh ee oo buh buh doy'!" Tim reenacted the scene where Bugs hid in a closet with a skeleton and came out pale, making odd terrified noises. He also did that once when Mr. Hyde had been leaning over him at a piano. Sylvester did it often enough. What about that southern gentleman who defended a cross dressing Bugs on a southern steamer? Hm.  
  
Tim continued to make the noises - which in their animated form were quite hilarious, unfortunately, in reality, they were quite alarming. The robber was taken aback, quite startled.  
  
Artie saw his chance. "He's having a seizure! You've got to let us out or he'll die!" He liked to think of himself as an excellent actor, when in truth, he was just a good liar.  
  
Tim stopped and gave him a confused expression, but before he could say or do anything - the gun went off. Startled, they both convulsed. Fortunately, the gun had been aimed at the floor just before them in warning.  
  
"Don't F*CK with me, councilman!" He screamed.  
  
Tim glanced at Arthur, who was too frightened to glance back. If he could he'd glare though. Lord, how he'd glare! The kid was going to get him killed!  
  
The robber turned his focus to the windows again, mind filled with important things - like how to get away with all this. Tim stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little gimmick he liked to play with when he was bored. On several occasions teachers had confiscated it. He was so glad he had gotten it back that very morning, because right now he seriously needed something to do. It looked like a wire bracelet but you could pull it apart and it looked like a wire cylinder. Or you could make it into a ball or a flower. or whatever. The variations were endless.  
  
"What is that?" The robber asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno what it's called.its just cool."  
  
"Can I see?" The gun was lowered and he reached out for the wire ball.  
  
Tim caught a glimpse of Arthur - he seemed to be - oh my LORD - Arthur Reeves was seriously contemplating making a move for the gun. Yet, the man WAS a coward and was hesitating. He seemed to be silently wrestling with himself.  
  
'Please Reeves. Don't play hero.'  
  
Damn. It looked as though Arthur was going to die.  
  
Tim would do his best to help, though. Distract the guy and actually give the suit and fighting chance. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Frank."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"26."  
  
"Are you having a bad day today, Frank? You seem kinda.I dunno, stressed?"  
  
  
  
"You're the first person to ask me how I am in 10 years." Frank realized.  
  
"That explains everything."  
  
Arthur couldn't believe this. The kid was making friendly chat with the guy who wanted him dead. He could grab the gun, but what would he do with it? He wasn't fast. What if the guy saw it coming a mile away and shot him dead like a gunslinger in a Western? No, he wasn't going to take such an idiotic risk. He'd been seriously tempted for a moment - he'd almost gone for it. but when it came right down to it. Arthur Reeves was a coward.  
  
Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when a man came into the room from the back of the bank. He wore a suit. He probably worked there. Bank robber Frank aimed the gun at this newcomer.  
  
"Where'd you come from?!"  
  
" I-I-I was just on my break! I was in the staff room having a coffee!" The poor man stuttered. "Heard the cops and finally worked up the nerve to come out."  
  
Arthur felt a pang of sympathy for the idiot.  
  
Frank motioned for him to approach. He took his wallet and searched him.  
  
"Was there anyone back there with you?"  
  
"No, I was alone."  
  
"Sit down, and shut up, or I'll blast your head off!" Frank shoved the man to the floor. Tim frowned. He was making such progress then Mr. Coffee Break came out and ruined everything. He had a feeling he wouldn't be home in time for Loony Toons after all.  
  
Commissioner Gordon over the speakers again, calling to Frank. The number had been given several times now. Frank had yet to call.  
  
Suddenly, the brute dipped his hand under Arthur's jacket. Startled, Reeves uttered silently and watched the guy pull out first his shades and then his cell phone. Slipping the dark, serious sunglasses onto his forehead, Frank dialed the cell casually and began talking to Commissioner Gordon.  
  
"Ya, he's here and I'll kill him. Got it? . Proof?."  
  
'Must be me.' Arthur felt a twinge of relief someone knew and cared.  
  
"Hey, little kid - phone. Now."  
  
Tim took the phone. The famous Wayne kid. No one cared about Arthur Reeves, just the famous Wayne kid. Then again. people always felt sorry for the children and rightfully, he had to admit. He was just a kid.  
  
Frank snatched it back. "Ya. ya. shut up. I've got someone even bigger. Ya. Councilman Arthur Reeves. Ya."  
  
That was more like it.  
  
"Ya and trust me, he's on the very top of my list. He dies FIRST!"  
  
Silence. Arthur had time to think. Oh man. He had too much pride to provide proof of his vulnerability. He couldn't talk to Gordon under these circumstances. The same ego that had him screaming at an armed man hours earlier had him absolutely refusing to provide voice.  
  
"SPEAK!" Frank barked, holding the phone to his head.  
  
No.  
  
Tim watched Arthur, realizing the guy really WAS going to die at his bank today.  
  
"SPEAK!"  
  
Never.  
  
"SPEAK!!!"  
  
Click.  
  
"Hey Jim."  
  
He hated himself for it. Two syllables and he absolutely hated himself for it.  
  
There was then talk of sending a negotiator in. Some cheerful brown haired fellow who seemed totally unqualified. Arthur expected die within fifteen minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
What is going to happen? Come by next time to find out! Heh, blackmail. 


	3. Chapter Three

Yea, the next chapter. I hope I don't get like, flogged for posting this. *Ducks* I think that it was my job, and well. I think it's done. *Looks at Silver* We like to keep great conversation over our FanFiction and all. *Grins* That is all we talk about, not about guys, or dances, or friends, or how much we hate math. No, we just talk about this. *He-he-he*  
  
"Mr."  
  
"My name Frank."  
  
"Ok, Frank, why are you doing this? Son, you are going to be in a whole lot of trouble if you don't give into the police now. But if you agree to come along nice and without any trouble, then maybe the judge will be a little more, um, understanding."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes as he settled against the counter, rolling his thumbs lightly. 'What a moron, they send in one of the negotiators who probably got all his lines off some WB Action Movie from the 80's.'  
  
"It's up to you, but I believe strongly that what you are doing isn't all your fault. I think that something horrible led you to make this disastrous decision. Son, do you want to talk about it?" The man asked as he moved slightly closer to Frank.  
  
Frank eyed the man oddly and shook his head. "What in the hell. who are you?"  
  
"Oh yes, my name is Collins. Jamie Collins." The negotiator said softly, blinking with care. "Would you like to talk about anything Frank? What led you to rob this bank? Are you in debt, did someone close to you hurt you? You can tell me what happened."  
  
Frank looked around slowly, and nodded. "I'll tell you. I will tell you."  
  
"Oh spare us." Arthur whispered under his breath as he watched Frank begin from his childhood stories. 'The last thing I need is another mumbling lunatic telling me about their problems. I get that enough at work.' He thought as his eyes looked over to where Tim sat. He studied the boy, seeing that something had the child's attention. Yet he wasn't sure what.  
  
It seemed that the boy was watching the man who had just came from his coffee break. Arthur shook his head, not interested in the situation. His life was on the edge here and he needed to keep focused on how the negotiator was doing. After all, the kid's head had never seemed to be screwed on right.  
  
Frank was crying almost, his eyes were wet with unshed tears, and his hands hung limply between his knees. "My parents divorced when I was three and from then on it went downhill. not to mention my, *sniff*, aunt."  
  
'Never mind, the boy is more interesting.'  
Tim stretched, wishing that he could fling into action, wishing that he could be at home watching his TV show. 'So much for wishing, that show is long gone. its been a whole half hour since came on, there is no way I can make it home in time.' His eyes scanned the area for the thousandth time. Frank was still telling his tragic tale. It was as if the man had it all prepared, and he had just been waiting for someone to ask.  
  
"My mother died three months ago, not that it matters, she never loved me. she never worried about me. She just worried about Silvia! Damn Silvia!"  
  
"Calm down Frank, Silvia is you step sister, correct?"  
  
The man named Frank nodded slowly, looking around at the crowd. "She is. Silvia Amy-Jane Wessel. I just called her Sly though, because she looked like a weasel, not to mention her last name."  
  
"Frank, has it ever occurred to you that you need a councilor."  
  
"No, what I need is a friend, damn it! No councilor can help me now!" Frank screamed as he leapt to his feet. "Haven't you been listening to my story? I never had a friend in my whole life!"  
  
"Frank, there is not reason to get upset, I want to be your friend, I want to help you, but I can't unless we settle down!" Jamie explained quickly.  
  
Arthur felt his lips tug into a smile. "No, what he wants would be, you to let us go so he can throw your ass behind bars." He hadn't thought that Frank could hear him, and truth be known, he didn't mean to say the words out loud, but before he knew it, it was to late.  
  
Frank shook the gun at Arthur, rage in his eyes as he glared callously. "I hate you! I warned you and now you-." He didn't finish. Instead he pulled the trigger.  
  
Tim cursed, seeing the action. He leapt up and slammed into Arthur just as the bullet shot off. He felt something bite into his left calf as he slid across the floor with the councilman.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"My GOD! He has gone mad!"  
  
"He'll kill us all!"  
  
People screamed and shouted as Frank threw his gun at Jamie and ran towards Arthur and Tim. "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! You ruined my life!"  
  
Tim looked up just as Frank threw himself at the two. The boy jerked his foot up, and slammed it into the man's unsuspecting face, knocking him back. "Back off Frank!"  
  
Frank took the hit like a grown man, stumbling back slightly. He blinked and looked down at his gun, as if suddenly understanding that he no longer had it, that he was no longer the main man. Frank slid over, and snatched it up, aiming at Tim. "Mama always said she wouldn't stand for a da*n bad boy! She always said that Sylvia was good! Well boy, you made mama mad!"  
  
Tim watched as the man screamed out his words, linking them with threats. He struggled fiercely to pull himself off Arthur and get Frank down, yet as he stood a sharp pain erupted in his left calf. The boy slid to the ground, not making a noise as he felt the burring pain.  
  
"Bad boy." Frank whispered as he pulled on the trigger. As he let it shoot off, he felt a body slam into him, causing the bullet to slice past Tim's head, dangerously close.  
  
The boy threw his head back, eyes wide as he watched Frank tumble to the ground, and the man from the coffee break hovering over him, hands dangling at his sides awkwardly. "Br." He didn't finish as the man turned, glaring at him.  
  
"Run, he is down, grab his weapon!" Arthur screamed as he scrambled to his feet, shoving Tim away from him. "Don't just stand there! Unarm him!"  
  
Tim grabbed Arthur's arm, and pulled himself up, glancing casually down at his leg. 'Crap, sliced me.'  
  
"What's wrong boy?" Arthur demeaned as he watched Tim steady himself on the counter.  
  
"Er. I'll be fine." Tim managed, blinking back to where the coffee break man had been. It had been Bruce, but now. he was gone, and Frank was unconscious on the ground. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who? Frank? He is right there? Are you sure you are ok?" Arthur demanded, cocking his head, feeling sorry for the boy. well, almost sorry.  
  
"Not Frank. never mind, forget it." Tim grumbled as he pouted slightly.  
  
Arthur studied him with little care. The boy was his responsibility, and the last thing he needed was Bruce Wayne on his back. Instead of finding the boy in perfect health, his eyes fastened on a bloody left leg. "Kid! You've been shot!"  
  
Tim looked down, yet another time, at his leg. "I think he just took off a small chunk."  
  
"A-A small chunk! You must be stunned." Arthur let out as he looked around franticly. 'He has to be stunned.'  
  
Tim smiled, and then sat down on the floor. 'Act this one out Timmy, lets get some painful expressions going.' He stressed his face, not liking the job. "Can you just get me home Author? I want to go home."  
  
"I would say! Hey! Hey! Over here, this child has been nicked in his calf!"  
  
Tim watched as a doctor bent down beside him, tisking casually, and began asking a few random questions, and then helping Tim into the ambulance.  
  
Tim watched as Author climbed in behind him, tugging on his collar.  
  
"You feeling ok? You aren't going to die on me."  
  
The boy smiled as he eased back. "Naw, I'll make it. but just promise me this Author."  
  
The man nodded, signaling the boy to go on.  
  
"You will treat me to my damn lunch when I get out of this hospital!"  
  
Author tried to smile. He would never understand kids.  
*Grins* I think this is done. *Looks at Silver then back at crowd* Ummm, if it isn't may I be burned, and you shall have another chapter! *Winks* I know you all want another chapter! 


End file.
